Death Is Not The End
by OneRepublic
Summary: Life can be such a short thing. You never know what you have in it until it's gone.  REWRITING
1. Prologue

The chapters are going to be short just to let you know and the disclaimer is on chapter one.

* * *

Present Day

Two figures stood at the edge of a dark black river. The river was pitch black and frothy almost like tar giving off a sort of evil aura. One of the figures could almost blend in with the imperfect background. He was dressed in black, black, black, had black hair and dark eyes, he looked around fourteen. The other figure stood in a manner that gave the impression that he was unsure of himself. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and dark washed jeans, taller than the other boy and maybe around sixteen or seventeen. The two were intently talking to each other. Finally it seemed like they came to a decision and the older boy walked slowly up to the river. He glanced back uncertainly at the other boy and got a reassuring nod. Slowly and ever so carefully he stepped into the water of the river. Going down deeper until the river covered his head, he disappeared and he knew no more.

One Year Ago

Footsteps pounded down the dark streets of New York. Three children rounded a corner, desperately searching for a place to hide. Not far after them came a tall man, well at first he appeared a man, but as he got closer the humanity of him seemed to fade away. He appeared more of animal than person; he was definitely muma pădurii (1). Seemingly half lion and half human. One of the children stumbled, a girl, and the monster surged forward onto her. Just as the monster got to her the boy with dark hair ran forward and took out a gleaming sword that was certainly not there before. He charged the monster and it immediately fell back. The girl got up and dusted herself off then pulled out a knife made of the same material. Both fought to drive the monster back while the third stood gazing in awe surely not expecting this. Finally the monster backed away seeming to back down and the two turned and help the awestruck boy trying to unfreeze him to run. But none saw the monster come closer until it was too late, the monster fired a sharp, gleaming star from nowhere and it hit the boy in the point of his unguarded back. Poison was evident as it hit him, he immediately slumped forward. The girl only just realizing what had happened, grabbed him and set him down, then ferociously attacked the monster until it dissolved into dust. Kneeling beside the boy, she gripped him tightly while treating his wounds. But soon all was lost. The other boy had finally come out of his oblivious state and was now kneeling beside the girl. His features were the almost same as the dying boy, but the eyes was what was different. The kneeling boy had hazel eyes while the injured had piercing green eyes. Now the piercing eyes were slowly closing and his last words on his lips were slowly fading away. 'I love you' was barely audible then with a shudder he lay silently. The kneeling girl leaned over his motionless and kissed his lips one last time slipping a gold coin of a sort in his hand. Her sobs barely even mingled with the loud New York city.

* * *

(1) Muma padurii is a roman version of the piper and is portrayed is very ugly, so in Rome sometimes instead of saying ugly they say someone is muma padurii.


	2. The Incidental Landing

Sorry about them being kind of short but this is my first fanfic story. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **1. I am female. 2. I do not live in Austin, Texis. 3. I am not a middle aged man.

* * *

My life as I remembered it started off as me gasping for breath. No idea where I was. Why I was there wherever 'there' was. And who the heck I was.

Yup, just your typical whatever day it was today.

Slowly sitting up in the grass I surveyed my surroundings. My first thought was 'forest'. He was resting in a beautiful sunny glade. I had a spark of

recognition, but it slipped away before I could fully remember. I looked down to see myself wearing jeans sneakers and a t-shirt. Good, he was in clothing even if he didn't who he was. I would have to find that out quick. I stood up at the pace of a snail. A grunt escaped my lips. Boy, that hurt! Note to self: walk and move slower. A noise behind me startled me out of the observing state. I whipped around to find a pair of eyes looking at me from behind a bush. Juniper, I think, the blue berries on it gave it away. I rubbed my eyes and looked again and sure enough the eyes were gone. That was weird. But of course everything is weird now. I started to walk forward and suddenly my legs wouldn't move and I collapsed clutching my back. It was on fire. Oh gods, it hurt. Then it stopped all of a sudden, I lay there on the ground trying to grasp what had just happened. Then my thoughts stopped. Why had I just said gods, plural? I shook my head and cleared that thought. No need to have that answered. I got up slower than before and walked experimentally around; it seemed that attack was only a once a time thing.

After walked for about fifteen minutes I made it to the end of the forest. A hill rested at the edge of my view. I turned and looked on in awe at the magnificent sight. The tree rested majestically at the very top of the hill and just north of it was the sparkling ocean. It never felt so good to see something so familiar. I thought. Then stopped again and wondered what was so familiar about it. Once again I shook my head and trudged on. I let his thought envelope myself. It was weird to just wake up in the middle of the forest without knowing anything. There were no explanations. Mind swipe was pushed out. Maybe amnesia? No, that wouldn't explain just turning up in the middle of nowhere.

"How am I going to figure this out?" he cried aloud.

I focused on what I was going to do know. I laid out a plan in my head. Ok, so first I was going to see if there was anything over the hill, hopefully civilization. Then I would go to a hospital and check if I had an illness or something. If there was nothing then I would probably keep looking until I found some. I was determined to find this out. But of course my weird, weird day went even weirder than ever thought possible. Because at the exact moment I crossed over the pine tree my head started to pound and everything went fuzzy, I collapsed. The only good thing was that it wasn't my back it was something else, something colder and worse than back pains.

The only thing I registered before everything went black was that I had found civilization and I was going to find something out. Preferably everything, but that wasn't an option. My eyes closing, I saw that I was under a porch light and on a porch. The door opened and I was pulled onto a strong back, then lifted out of the day and into the house.

* * *

Sorry about it being really easy to predict, but please review!


	3. Reoccurring Events, Of A Sort

**Here is chapter two! I got this one out earlier than I thought so any people actually reading my story will get the next chapter earlier. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even write like Rick Riordin!**

* * *

My fevered brain made up the wildest dreams while slipping in and out of unconsciousness. During one of my more lucid moments I could tell that I rested in a large comfortable bed in a huge room. It looked more like cabin than a house, but the décor didn't matter, for right then the door opened and two people came in arguing. One was in a wheel chair and appeared a middle aged maybe Latin teacher, but I didn't know that that was his disguise. The other was a girl. She looked maybe sixteen or seventeen, blond hair, and stormy gray eyes that would have been beautiful if not for the depressing sadness in them. The two walked in seemingly not noticing me, so absorbed in their conversation. I gave a little cough to show then my presence, and then quickly acted like I had just woken up.

The girl turned to me with a haunted look in her eyes. The man turned to me at the same time, but with soft chocolate eyes that looked like they could've been older than a thousand years. I looked the girl in the eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked calmly. The girl opened her mouth, but the man silenced her before she could speak. "It is a long explanation." He said in a kind voice. I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off like the girl. "Which we shall explain in short time." He said. I nodded mutely. He turned away and motioned for me to follow him so I got up and walked after him confusion clearly etched on my face. He pushed the door open for me and I gratefully took because I was still a bit unsteady on feet. My feet soon met the wooden planks of a porch and I looked at the amazing sight before me.

I gasped. Well now I knew where I was, New York. Long Island Sound. Home, I think. The view was beautiful and priceless. The water was calmly lapping against shore and the sun setting above the ocean was definitely a Kodak moment. But that was not the only thing. It looked like a camp of some sort, a very different camp. This place was certainly not normal. Like, a rock climbing wall with lava falling down and it was moving. How the heck do you climb that? I think I even saw a horse fly. I was about ready to turn around to the girl and man and tell them to wake me up. But when I did turn to tell them that the man interrupted me once again and told me to move and I somehow got my feet to unfreeze.

The porch wrapped completely around the house. When we reached the other side there was three lawn chairs set up, two were already full. One was a man and the other was a boy about my age maybe a little older. The man was slightly pudgy and he had short, curly black hair. His eyes were the worst though, they were a deep purple with something like insanity in them. Then my attention turned to the slightly familiar boy. He was skinny with baggy jeans and he had curly brown hair. He also had the making of a goatee on his chin. They both looked up as we rounded the corner, the man gave a sort of smug smile and I instantly thought that I was not going to like him. The boy had a nervous look on his face and he kept glancing at the man. I stood behind the chair unsure if I should sit or not, I looked at the kind man again and he gave me a nod. I sat down uncomfortably. The girl stood behind the man in the wheelchair. I looked in between the three people sitting down, waiting for answers. It was the kind man in the wheel chair who spoke first.

"As you are probably wondering I am Chiron. This is Mr.D" he gestured to the pudgy man now Mr.D. "This is Grover, and this is Annabeth." He pointed to the nervous boy and the girl. Good now I had some names for them. "Now may we know your name?" he asked. I hesitated before answering, Peter. It sounding okay, but not the best. I would just have to work with it.

"Sir," I asked cautiously. He looked up at me with the aged eyes and inclined his head, a signal for me to continue. "Um, well. Where am I?" I asked. His eyes searched my face and I broke my gaze and stared at my shoes.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood. A safe haven for children like you." He said pointedly. Ok, now I was really confused. What did he mean when he said safe haven? What was I being hidden in safety from? But I couldn't find my answers before he started to talk again clearly seeing the confusion etched on my face.

"You are special. A half-blood. A child of the gods." Mr.D cut in. "And a powerful one at the look at you." He stated. I stared at him, he was mad. Great, I'm not the only psycho in this madhouse of my life, how reassuring. Chiron sighed and started to talk again.

"Do you know about the twelve Greek gods, the Olympian Pantheon?" he asked and I only nodded my head. "Well, they are still alive. They started off in Greece and steadily moved to Rome, but in different names, then Europe and now the United States. Evidence is everywhere, the architecture is in Europe and look at the U.S.A your symbol is an eagle the signal of Zeus. And you are a child of one of the gods, as Mr.D said you are probably a powerful one too." He finished. I leaned back in my chair exasperated. I was pretty sure 'Whoa' passed through my lips sometime. Then eventually I got back to my senses and looked at the people around me expectantly. Chiron cleared his throat. "I think I shall give him the tour now that everything is explained." He said and slowly he started to rise from his chair, which was impossible, but not for him. The long slender, white legs of a horse extended from the wheel chair and before me stood a man that was not really a man. A centaur.

After I got over the fact that a centaur was going to tour me around, I actually started to have fun. I saw all the cabins each and everyone beautiful in its own special way, except for the Ares cabin, that one was just ugly. After showing me all the cabins Chiron called Annabeth over and told her to continue the tour for him because he had to go teach archery. Annabeth showed me to the volleyball courts and all the things that Chiron didn't have the chance to show me. Everyone in awhile I got the feeling of being watched, but it would be nothing. Eventually Annabeth got me back to the Hermes cabin because that was where I was going to be staying until I got claimed. She opened the door for me and I walked in. It was crowded, but there was some space to lie down, it looked more like a full house than a cabin. Two mischievous looking boys came up to me and Annabeth. They looked so alike that the only difference was that one was taller than the other. They introduced themselves to me as Conner and Travis Stoll, the leaders of the Hermes cabin. They turned to all the people in the cabin and told them that I was undetermined and that my name was Peter. Then they handed me a bag of toiletries and pointed to a place on the floor where I would be sleeping. I went over and set everything I had down which was only the bag and before I knew it the conch horn signaled dinner and we scrambled into a line outside. I got the feeling of being watched again and looked over my shoulder, but the only thing I saw were shadows.

* * *

**Please click on the magical green button below!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-Kat**


	4. The Realizing

**Ok. So here's your chapter if your actually reading it. This one is a bit short, but deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I have no more witty disclaimers so I DO NOT OWN PJO. Now that that's settled let's go have some ice cream.**

* * *

The feeling never left me as I walked down to the dining pavilion. After awhile I just told myself to shrug it off. But the feeling of two eyes on me never left. After glancing back for the hundredth I finally shook my head and got the feeling cleared. Thank the gods. Just for all you mortals out there when you get a feeling like that, it's not good so once we made it to the pavilion I felt relieved. It was really crowded and I mean New York, concert crowded so I just followed the Hermes kid in front of me. What was his name again? I think it was Jake or was it Blake. Whatever I don't really care about his name. Once we all sat down we got the food and as soon as we had it we got up and went to the blazing fire. I observed Jake/Blake in front of me and it seemed that you scraped the best piece in the fire and maybe made a prayer to the gods or something. And before I knew it I was the one standing there like a doofus. I quickly scraped off the ripest grape and silently prayed to whoever was listening. _**Whoever you are please let me be claimed.**_ The fire seemed pleased with me, or it was just it making weird shapes. Then I walked back to my seat and started to eat. _Crunch!_ I spit out the horrible item of food. Blake/Jake turned and looked at me funnily. (1)'Olive' I barely managed to say. I despised olives, they were revolting. He shrugged and turned back. I needed to figure out his name because I couldn't just keep calling him Jake/Black. Jake. I would go with Jake. Then Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor and everyone snapped to attention, getting me out of my naming state. His gaze roamed over all of us and finally stopped at me.

"As most of you know we have a new camper, Peter. I hope you treat him as kindly as you would others and help him with his training." And with that he sat down (2) and calmly started to eat again. Everyone started to talk, loudly. I sat at the edge of the hard, cold stone and slowly ate my food. Eventually, dinner ended and we slowly flowed out of the pavilion. The cold night air had me shivering to the bone so I decided to walk down to the beach, the safest place in the world. I walked along the sandy dunes and let the water lick my feet. It was warm and comfortable. I finally sat down on the port and put my legs in the water. It was so relaxing I swear I could've fallen asleep there. I put my hands in my pocket and leaned back. But when I stuck my hands in the pocket I felt something in there I must have forgotten about. I pulled it out. It was a crinkled piece of paper and a pen. The pen was really familiar, but I set it down and looked at the note. It was hastily written and the handwriting was the same as the pen, familiar.

_Hello,_

_I'm guessing that I made it or else you wouldn't be reading this. I'll make this quick and easy, but don't say I didn't warn you that once you read the next line you'll have a huge headache possibly pass out, too. Rachael Dare, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Selina, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Zoe Nightshade, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Sally Jackson, Perseus Jackson. Your name is Perseus Jackson you are the son of Poseidon your mother is Sally Jackson. Go to Nico for the rest._

_From,_

_Percy/Seaweed Brain_

I stared at the note for quite awhile then noticed that I had a pounding headache and slowly stood up, then collapsed and passed out. How bad could this get? I thought before everything spiraled out into darkness.

I woke up laying in a bed totally not mine. I slowly started to make sense of what had happened and slowly ever so slowly I remembered. Everything. Every single fight, death, hurt, and kiss. My mind whirling I stood up on my elbows. I was in the Big House, recovering. I looked at the room and finally noticed I wasn't the only one in there. Nico was standing in front of my cot, examining me with his eyes. He was startled out of that when I talked to him.

"Hey." I said my voice thick from misuse. He turned at my voice and looked at me harder.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yah. How long was I out?" I replied curiosity etched in my voice.

"Three days." He stated then added. "Do you remember?" he asked cautiously. I looked at him and answered.

"Yes. But the head hurts like Hades." He looked relieved and walked closer to me.

"Good, but that's what the River Lethe does to you." He said. I looked at him disbelieving.

"Really? I thought it was kinda fun." I said sarcasm in my tone. He looked at me seriously and said.

"We should keep this secret until we have to reveal it." Then we walked out of the stuffy house and into the daylight.

* * *

**1. Get it? You know Poseidon and Athena. Athens. Olive**

**2. Can centaurs sit down?**

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. My Lover Get's Mad At Me

**Here is the fourth chapter in my series. To those two who didn't understand the explanation will be in either the next chapter or the one after that. The fifth chapter will not come out unless I get up to ten reviews, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Let's make this easy. IIIIIIIIII DDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT OOOOOWWWWNNNNNN ! There we go now that wasn't so hard was it? I still wish I owned it.**

* * *

After awhile Nico started to move away and eventually he said he had to go. I told him to meet me in the woods at four. I didn't know it at the time, but someone was watching and listening. A shout sounded behind me and I turned towards the voice. It was Will Solace, the son of Apollo and a healer. Once he got closer to me I could hear his gasping breath. He was not a good runner; this was going to be fun.

"What are you doing?" he only just managed while grasping the stitch in his side. I looked down at my feet and pretended to examine them, and then I looked up as if deciding something.

"I was moving my legs and **walking**." And I put a lot of exclamation on walking. "You know it's that little thing you do to get to places." He was almost seething by the time I finished. Almost. Though he was pretty mad.

"Get back in there." He ground out through clenched teeth. Oh, I love doing this.

"You have to catch me first." I said then pranced away and let the gasping Will try to follow me. I started to run after I lost sight of him, as I ran I repeatedly glanced at my watch. 3:45 3:50 3:55. It was four o'clock by the time I got there. The forest rang with birdsong and the grass under my feet crunched with every step I took. Once again I had the feeling of being watched, but shook it off, again. I walked to the middle of the forest to Zeus' Fist. I crossed the surging river without getting wet. One of the perks of being Poseidon's son. Slowly circling it the Fist, all that had happened next to it or inside it passed through my mind. The Labyrinth entrance, the fight with Thalia, and the battle. A crack from behind me told me that someone was there. Hoping it was Nico I whipped around. It wasn't. It was Juniper. She looked the same as I had last seen her except maybe her eyes were hollow. Like they held deep sadness. After I finished examining her she looked at me in the eyes. She looked and looked and eventually satisfied she backed down. She folded her arms and I did too. Then another pair of footsteps sounded from the other side of the field. Once again I whipped around to find that it was not Nico, again. Why was everyone in the forest? Juniper looked at me then tackled me to the ground and covered my mouth so I wouldn't talk and finally I got a better look at the person. It was Annabeth and she had been crying. Bawling, she didn't notice us hidden behind the Fist and slowly Juniper got up and walked over to her and patted her on the back then eventually she got to hugging her. And that's when Annabeth started to talk. Her sobs made her voice a little watery, but you could understand it; I could. It broke my heart and ripped it to shreds. I didn't know if it was ok to listen in on girl to girl talk, but I did it anyways. Scooting closer, I listened to the conversation.

"It's been so hard without him. I feel like I have no will to live anymore." She cried and I almost passed out right there, I wanted so hard to go over to her and comfort her, but that would have been weird. And so I listened on after not hearing Junipers response.

"It hurts, a lot. I just wish he had paid more attention to what was happening then. Oh, it's my entire fault!" she cried once again and the urge was getting stronger, but of course I lay hidden there, eavesdropping. She would not like it that I had seen her crying. Maybe Percy, but not Peter, I just wish that could tell her that I was both. Juniper patted her on the back and told her to let it all out. That's when I glanced at my watch, it was 4:45. Where was Nico? Then I looked at Juniper. She had to have known. All the things she could do to hold Nico up passed through my mind. I shuddered, poor Nico. Oh well, I would get him later. Juniper started to walk back and pointed to me then to Annabeth I looked at her incredulously. She wanted me to go out there. Oh, great this was going to be fun. So I got up and trudged my way over. She looked worse than the time I had seen her at the Big House. I noticed she was wearing makeup, she never did that, but I guess it had been another year and with those Aphrodite kids running around I bet she finally caved in. I sat down next to her and leaned in then whispered in her ear.

"It's all right. Everything's okay." I said so quietly she barely even heard it, but she did. Her head whipped around and looked I looked into her eyes, so full of intelligence. On her mouth formed the word Percy, but then she shook her head and looked at me.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" she said coldly. I looked deeper into her now guarded eyes and slowly she started to lean closer to me.

"Comforting you, wise girl." I said accidentally letting the wise girl slip, but she didn't notice, she was too wrapped up. I started to rub circles on her back because I knew that always helped her calm down and eventually I was the only thing supporting her. The tears stopped coming after awhile and she just leaned calmly on me. Then we started to talk.

"So, how much do you miss him?" I asked cautiously, hoping to get an answer. She looked up at me and visibly softened. Then she looked out onto the sea, you could just barely see it through the dense trees, but all the same it was comforting.

"I miss him a lot. I would give anything to get him back." She said quietly. My heart broke then the look in her eyes really held me and my face twisted in pain. The sadness that drenched her statement made me almost kiss her. Almost, but I stopped myself.

"It must be hard without him. You really loved him" I said. Good job, Mr. Obvious. She looked up at me and I looked down at her. I was a little taller about the same height I was last year. Then she leaned over and pecked me on the cheek happily. I was too shocked to say or do anything. Eventually I got over it and she leaned over once again and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you" she said and I looked at her once again.

"You're welcome." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and her eyes held the kindness and care I was so used too.

"You remind me so much of him." She said her eyes glazed over with her memory. I looked at her and sighed.

"Well, first of all we have the same father." I muttered, but not as quietly as I wanted it to be. She turned towards me with shock in her eyes.

"What?" She almost screeched and then she started to get angry. "You knew?" she said. I looked at her and nodded and her eyes held the coldness I never wanted to see there again.

She got up and stomped off; probably to go tell Chiron. I walked over to where Juniper sat watching. I looked down at her.

"That went well." I said sarcastically, then walked away.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	6. Two More Truths Revealed

**Firstly, sorry to any of my readers that this took about three months to finally put up, even though its really short. Secondly, I'll probably rewrite this story, 'cause I don't really like how I began it and how fast its moving. Thirdly, if I do choose to continue then the next chapter won't be up for a while because with school, sports, and just life period, its hard to get on my computer. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Gee, I had this really cool dream where I owned it, does that count?**

* * *

Walking away I reflected on what just happened. It seemed Juniper heard our conversation, or else she wouldn't have had me do that. Then Annabeth just had to figure out that I knew my parentage and was probably currently on her way to tell the whole entire camp. This totally and utterly sucked. Sighing I kicked at the small rock in front of me. Seventeen was always the worst year. Or was it sixteen? I shook my head; sadistic thoughts about wondering how old you are and if a year dead in the underworld count was not a good way to boost morals. A stick cracked; showing signs of a careless step. I kept walking on seemingly oblivious to the person behind me. Or was it two people? Judging by the soft footsteps on either side there were two. As they came up closer I considered slowing my pace and telling them to stop, but of course the violent side of my brain went against that idea. One of my 'attackers' gently laid his hand on my shoulder. Which was his mistake. Quickly, my arm shot up and pushed him past me. He landed on the ground with a humph, the other attacker following not far behind. They both looked up at me, simultaneously, blond hair framing mischievous green eyes. I shook my head grinning.

"Nice try, but maybe you should watch out for the sticks." I said and as I walked in between the two stunned Hermes campers, I patted Travis on the head. He looked up at me surprised and my smile widened. I had really missed these guys. I slowly went on my way leaving the two shell-shocked campers sitting on the hard, cold ground.

I sighed as I walked in the camp drinking in the familiar scents and scenes. I surveyed the grounds looking for any changes and sure enough there were plenty. New cabins, bigger rock climbing wall, more space for more cabins, and a lot of new campers. This was home. I strolled down in the left side of the cabins, careful to not get to close. The Poseidon cabin came up and I couldn't resist the urge to gently touch it; the only reminder of any happy times.

"I see you like this cabin." Startled I turned around to find Chiron looking down at me wisdom in his thousand year old eyes. I put my head down shamefully. So Annabeth had already told him. I looked closely behind Chiron to find Annabeth glaring at me. Oh, great she was still angry.

"Yeah, I do." I answered him after a long, ticking silence. I looked back up to find him, surprisingly, smiling.

"You should go in." he said gesturing to the open door. Slowing my gait, I had to stop myself from running into the cabin. I had lasted a year without this and I had desperately needed it. As I landed on my old bed, smelling the familiar scent of the sea, Annabeth let out a little squeak behind Chiron. Chiron looked at her sharply.

"That was Percy's bed." He said gently. I got up with a quick 'oh' and 'sorry'. Chiron shook his head sadly.

"You should have it. We won't be using it soon." It sounded like it hurt him say it and I looked sympathetic at Chiron, hoping for him to find something familiar in my eyes. He seemed to as he gazed at me warily, searching for something, something that I couldn't identify. He quickly sent Annabeth away and closed the door to the cabin, leaving us in a room half dark and half light. He turned to me slowly and studied my face. He let out a held breath.

"You look very similar to Percy." I didn't know where he was going with this, but it didn't seem fun. I looked down and started to toy with my jeans. About five minutes passed by in silence.

"Percy, look at me." Chiron snapped and, instinctively, my head whipped up in response. He looked at me funnily and as soon as I realized my mistake I cursed myself, quietly, in Ancient Greek. How could I have been such a fool to fall for that? I groaned and laid against my pillow. Chiron clopped his hoofs nervously and studied me.

"So you're really Percy?" He asked me, his eyes scrunching up. I nodded and looked into them.

"How-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Rebirth."

"That fast?" He asked disbelief in his voice.

"Having the son of the god of the dead with me might help a little." Chiron sighed and shook his head.

"I shouldn't tell anyone?" He asked knowing the answer already. I shook my head and he looked down.

"Well, I think it's time for the campers to know your parentage." He said. I groaned again. My day just got worse.

The conch horn's clear note rang throughout the whole camp; signaling dinner. Chiron by my side, I walked into the pavilion. As usual everyone was served food, and then they got up, made sacrifices, and started to eat. Chiron stomped his hoof on the cool marble and silence enveloped the whole outdoor room, waiting for the announcement. Chiron cleared his throat.

"As you know our new camper, Peter, has been here only a few days. He has been claimed." He stated and the audience looked on with eager eyes. Chiron sighed and looked into my eyes, calmly.

"Peter is the son of Poseidon."

Instantly clapping erupted, some cheering, and I was pretty sure money was passed around. I walked over to the empty table and sat down, ignoring any curious looks. After most of the campers had calmed down and started to eat again, a nymph came up and served me food. I looked down at it and pushed the plate away, I wasn't hungry. I leaned against my hand, thinking. Someone sat down next to me; I looked over into familiar eyes, bushy red hair covering most of her face. I looked around, it seemed nobody had noticed.

"Um?" I managed. She shook her head with a little laugh.

"Still have seaweed in your brain, I see. Look, I know who you really are." She asked and I stared at her quizzically, mentally counting how many people knew now. Four. How long was it going to take for everyone in the whole world to figure it out? I sighed.

"Is it really that easy?" I asked and Rachel tilted her head to the side, studying me.

"No not really, although you do have a striking resemblance to who you actually are." She said.

"Well, most demigods with the same parents look alike." Rachel nodded her head in agreement and walked off. I got up and went to the sword arena. Time to burn off some extra emotions.

As I walked in I check around the corners hoping no one was here. Coast clear, I moved into the center of the arena. A big black dog moved in front of me growling. I leaned down onto my knees and looked the dog in the eyes. It was Mrs. O' Leary.

"Hey girl, you remember me?" I said quietly and held out my hand to her. She sniffed it cautiously, came to a decision, and jumped on top of me, licking any open spot she could get to. I laughed and fell on my back.

"Yeah, I knew you did."

* * *

**Okay so thanks to:**

**ILoveLoganLerman123**

**BlackRoses112**

**enpoiteat11**

**Hannibalrider**

**wingednflying**

**for adding this story to their alerts.**

**And thanks to:**

**AChildofTime**

**LOL Fantasy**

**and the only other reviewer, secret, who wrote one word that totally encouraged me to continue with one more chapter.**

**Double thanks to Hannibalrider for adding me to her alerts and adding me to her favorites.**

******Um, well, bye?**


	7. That Day

**I guess that was faster than I thought and I got it about a thousand more words longer. Yay! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite songs in the world. A little bit of it will be at the beginning and the end; I'll probably be doing this for the rest of the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft! I own it so much.**

* * *

_That day never came_

_That day never comes _

_I'm not letting go_

_I keep hangin' on_

* * *

"Wow that was fast." A bored voice said behind me and immediately Mrs. O'Leary jumped up and rammed into her new slobber toy. I sat up on one elbow and started wipe off most of the dog slime, while trying to see who was here with me. After I got my vision cleared, I could identify who stood in front of me. It was Annabeth. It seemed she had either followed me here or she had just decided to prance in and practice with her dagger. The first one seemed more likely in my new life, but of course my ADHD induced brain had to make up some other reason. As I stood up she offered me her hand and I took it, glad to have someone to hold on to. She walked over to the shield on the floor next to us and plucked it up. Catching Mrs. O'Leary's attention, she threw as far as she could, and then quickly closed the gate (1) so that the hellhound couldn't get back in.

"Isn't that a little cruel?" I asked looked at her sideways.

"It's effective." She answered me and while I seemed distracted she took her dagger out and stabbed my way. Thankfully, I ducked down quickly and rolled to the weapons on the side of the floor. I picked up a long double edged sword. It was unbalanced and large in my hand, but I could work with it. We circled each other, trying to find an open spot to thrust. Annabeth turned sideways trying to get to me, while only leaving her open, but when I was about to cut the horn sounded again. I had been so caught up in being back at camp that I had totally forgotten, today was a Friday. I dropped my sword on the pile of weapons and ran off to the now crowded pavilion. I ran to grab a suit of armor and quickly put it on, needing no hand to help. As the last of the campers trickled in, I patiently waited to see who was going to lead the two teams. Cheering and applause sounded and I stood as tall as I could to see the flags. Surprisingly, Aphrodite was one of them, which was probably why most of the campers were glad, all most of the children of Aphrodite did during capture the flag was check their hair and do their nails. Aphrodite had never led and of course the next flag was blood red with a boar head in the middle. Not very surprising, Ares almost always was one of the leaders. As the cabins split up into their own sides I was left standing trying to figure out what came next. Chiron came up behind me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you have Anaklusmos. Use it and if anybody asks, I gave it to you. Try your best, you're on Aphrodite." He said and I nodded and walked over to where the five cabins on our side had situated. The leader was giving positions and soon it was only me and him walking with each other. He turned to me and instantly I knew who he was. This was the demigod I had died for.

"You and I are going to get the flag. Okay?" He asked me and I nodded determinately. Soon, you could hear the noise of battle coming up and we both tensed, ready. My hand instinctively went to my pocket and I pulled out Riptide. The gleaming sword in my hand caught my partners' attention. His eyes bulged and he looked incredulously at me.

"Where in the Hades did you get that?" He almost yelled and I had to quickly quiet the fifteen year old.

"Chiron gave it to me. Now quiet down or someone will hear us." I said slowly waiting for him to cool down. He took a few deep breathes.

"You children of Aphrodite are always overreacting the little things." I said and he looked at me shrewdly.

"Hey! How did you know I was a child of Aphrodite?" He asked and I smiled sideways and ran on ahead, leaving him dumbfounded. As I was walking waiting for him to catch up a psst from behind a bush made me turn off my path and squat down to the bush.

"Juniper?" I asked, I had recognized the berries.

"Behind you." She answered me and I got up and turned around. She looked at me worry in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked and she looked at me like she was going to cry.

"Have you seen Grover?" I shook my head and she fell against a tree, putting her head in her hands.

"He was supposed to come back today and I've been worrying nonstop all day." She said and I went up and put comforting hand around her shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm sure he's just late." She nodded and straitened her back.

"I'm going to wait for him at the camp entrance." She said.

"You go and do that. I'll have to finish this game before I come with you."

"Okay. See you later."

She left me alone standing there. I shook my head and kept on walking, I was just about to reach the creek when suddenly, out of nowhere, two Ares campers popped up in front of me. I sidestepped one of their first swings. I ducked and rolled to the side, evading the second camper's sword. I brought Riptide up and hit the helmet of the Ares camper with my hilt, leaving him with ringing ears. That only left one more which had disappeared just as suddenly as they had appeared. And as soon as that thought crossed my mind someone grabbed me from behind and whipped me around so I could face them. It was Clarisse. Her eyes were burning with an anger I had never seen before and she looked like she would kill me.

"Where did you get that!" She screamed and I sighed. Not this again.

"Chiron gave it to me." I explained calmly, but that only made her angrier.

"Oh, he gave it to you did he? Well, that was Percy's sword and no one uses his sword even if you are his half-brother that just prances in here and acts like a big shot, know it all!" At first I was a surprised at her protection over what I used to own and how she felt about it. I didn't know my death had affected the camp that much. And then my second thought was that I should get away before she lopped my head off in one swing of her huge blade. She started yelling even louder and I soon found myself scooting backwards across the creek to keep from getting hurt by her swinging fists. My back hit the pole of the Ares flag and Clarisse kept on coming. I sighed deeply and before she could do anything my hand flew up amazingly fast, grabbing a fistful of the flag I yanked it out of its hold in the ground and swung Riptide's flat side against her head. She dropped to the ground scrabbling to get her helmet off of her head to stop her skull from vibrating until her brain was reduced to pulp. I knelt down next to her and gently lifted it off, leaving her helpless on the ground, her hair splayed across the dirt and shock evident on her face.

"I'm sorry, but it's the way of the game." I said sincerely, and then ran off into the woods the flag held high above my head.

As I continued through the forest many on my team joined and helped deflect any attacks set against us. Finally, we broke through into the area where we had set up our flag and I was about to cross the border stream to win when something made me stop and turn around. I don't know what it was, but it was just a feeling that I couldn't explain. Standing behind me was the camper from Aphrodite that had led our team and once again that little nagging feeling, the instinct, made me set the flag into his hand. He looked up at me in surprise and I smiled.

"You're the leader you deserve it." I told him softly and his gaze turned quizzical.

"But-" He tried to protest and I silenced him.

"Take it." I said and his face turned thankful, he raised that flag high and ran across to his side. The rest of the team passed by me and I soon followed. Our leader smiled and stuck the flag in the ground, instantly it changed into the sign of Aphrodite and cheers went up. The other team soon arrived with a disheveled Clarisse in front, next to her was Annabeth. She had sided with the Ares team because naturally it seemed they would win. I stuck my sword in the sand and walked up to our leader.

"So, I never got you name." I said as more of a question than a statement. He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's Devin." He said.

"Well, nice to meet you Devin." I said holding my hand out for him to shake and he took it.

"What you did out there. Thanks." I smiled; it seemed like I was doing it more often now.

"No prob."

The perfect moment was shattered by a piercing scream. All heads turned to see a camper staring frozen at something just outside of the area. Gasps floated up at the sight that beheld of them. Glowing red eyes shown bright, growling filled the air and about three hellhounds stepped out of the forest, following were more than enough dracaena. Their forked tongues flickered in and out of their mouths, almost simultaneous to the hellhound's swishing tails. My hand slowly inched towards to my pocket where I knew Riptide had reappeared. As quietly as I could I uncapped Riptide and it grew into the bright bronze sword that I had become so accustomed to. Why couldn't these monsters leave me alone? My life would be much, much easier if they could just butt out, but no, that's not possible. My thoughts were cut off by another scream from the girl that had seen them first. A dracaena had her by the arm and was holding her knife to the camper's throat.

"Where is the son of Poseidon?" She asked acidly and I clenched my teeth together to keep from yelling about how unfair life is. Her gaze swept across the whole camp and as it settled on me I gripped Riptide tighter. A thin, sadistic smile spread across her demented face.

"My master wants you back." She said, her grin widening, not noticing my elongated sword behind my back.

"Well, you can tell your master that he should just stuff any of his wants back down his oversized throat." I replied and was glad to see her smile fall off of her face. I ran up with a yell and brought my sword out from behind, she didn't even see it coming. A puff of dust fell down and was swept away by the invisible wind. I guess my attack was a wakeup call for the others because they instantly launched into action. I saw people slashing with their weapons, falling monsters, and just about any normal thing you would see in battle. I attacked the dracaena next to the one I had just killed and she puffed out just like the others. The battle ended, or so we thought then. Everyone was breathing heavily; some had even fallen to the ground, but they all froze when a growl split through the air. The last hellhound stood on Zeus' fist above me, its red eyes glowing like coals. Nobody moved, they did nothing. The hound's muscles tensed up, its breath quickened, and its eyes, if possible, grew brighter than they were before. Then it leaped. I brought by sword up quickly and amazingly fast sliced it clean in half. Silence anclosed the whole clearing and all eyes were on me. Chiron cleared his throat loudly and got ever person's attention strait away.

"All cabin leaders please report to the Big House, I think we need to discuss some things."

About twenty campers sat around the table where the meeting for the whole camp was held. Arguments had erupted and everyone was speaking all at once, waiting for someone to restore order. I sat on the side just waiting for that someone when I decided it had to be me.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I yelled and all of the campers complied, shutting up and sitting down. I turned to Chiron who had been standing at the front, quietly waiting for us to stop. He cleared his throat as he always did when he was going to talk.

"We should look over the Great Prophecy. It has come to my mind that it should be happening soon and when it does I think we should be able to understand at least a little of it." He sent out a leader who went to retrieve it from the storage attic where kept all of the prophecies, even though Rachael was now the Oracle. The camper returned with a crumpled piece of paper. Chiron held it up to the light and read the same words I had heard over a year ago.

'_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire the world must fall,  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Door of Death.'_

Nobody said anything for awhile until Annabeth raised her hand slowly. Chiron nodded to her and she began with her hypothesis.

"Well, we don't know who the seven half-bloods are or who will cause the world to fall, but I'm pretty sure the Doors of Death is another name for the Underworld." She looked at Nico who nodded in response. Devin raised his hand after Annabeth had finished, he got another nod from Chiron. Devin glanced nervously at Annabeth.

"I was thinking that on the third line. You know, the oath to keep with a final breath, well, Percy told Annabeth something right before he died and maybe that's the oath. What he said." Devin finished and I deliberately looked away out onto the ocean. Annabeth stood up so suddenly that her chair fell out from behind her.

"You children of Aphrodite always have to bring up what hurts the most don't you?" She screamed accusingly at him. I looked up sadly; my death was probably the worst thing to have happened to her. I sighed.

"Annabeth, why don't you sit down?" I asked gently and she collapsed into her chair sobs racking out of her chest. Clarisse, surprisingly, reached over and started to comfort her quietly. When had that started? I shook off my confusion and came back to the matter on hands. Devin had turned to me now.

"You're Percy's half-brother; do you have any idea what he would have said to her?" He asked me and I set my head into my hands, thinking, or at least acting like I was. I shrugged and shook my head, clearly puzzled. Just then Juniper ran in dragging someone else behind her. She stopped and started to rock back and forth on her feet. The person that she had pulled in stood in the middle and surveyed the chaos, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, hi?" Grover said as everyone got up, well, everyone except for me. Annabeth, her eyes red, hugged Grover until he looked like he was going to explode and then his gaze settled on me.

"Well, who's this?" He asked his eyes drilling into mine. Annabeth looked over at me.

"That's Peter. He's the son of Poseidon." She said quietly. Grover leaned across the table, holding out his hand. I took it and we both shook; I looked into his eyes and instantly figured out that the fake name and the fact that I was supposed to be dead didn't change anything, he already knew who I am, or was. Great, that's five now. Grover smiled at me and, unsurprisingly, I smiled back.

* * *

_Everybody says_

_That time heals the pain_

_I've been waiting forever_

_That day never came_

**

* * *

**

**Time to take a shower!**

**Right now I'm too lazy to put up any honorable mentions so thanks to** **anyone who reads this story, reviews, alerts, or any other thing that I forgot to say.**


End file.
